Swords of Power
The Four Swords of Power were used to create leygates and ley lines by the Archons and to create Shadowrealms by the Elders. They date from the Time Before Time. John Dee began to search out for these swords after being told by Marethyu that his destiny lies with the swords. He first found Joyeuse, then Excalibur and Durendal . At the end of The Sorceress, he finally obtains Clarent, the last of the swords necessary to create leygates and leylines. When the Four Swords are combined, in the order of Clarent, Joyeuse, Durendal and finally Excalibur, they create the Hook of Aether. Upon its creation it melted into the form of a hook; which is now in the possession of Marethyu. Dee can also use Excalibur and Clarent, one in each hand, to create a Shadowrealm gateway and/or a leygate. They are described as being identical except for minor differences in the hilt. Virginia Dare comments on this by saying that she would never recognize them invidually, except Clarent, because of its apparent black-and-red blade. The Swords There are Four Main Elemental Swords in the world even though technically there are in a sense two more both known as Aether. Each sword has a twin sword except for Aether but its twin is itself because all four of the other twin blades are in itself. The swords' names, known holders, elements, and twin blades are: Excalibur The Sword of ice, Excalibur is 48 inches long and has dragons engraved on the hilt. It has a red diamond on its hilt that gives it is's power. Known users include King Arthur, Palamedes, Mars, Josh Newman, and Dr. John Dee. Anyone it hits freezes. Can cut through metal and stone. This sword killed Hekate and the great tree Yggdrasil and thus ended up destroying two other Shadowrealms; Asgard and Neflheim, as well as destroying the gates to six others. it also realeased Nidhog. Twin blade of Clarent physically identical in every way but the hilt. Clarent The Sword of Fire, also known as the Coward's Blade, is a 20 inch long sword made of dark grey stone thought to have been created by the Earthlords, although there is debate. It's twin is Excalibur. Anything it touches will either heat up, melt, or catch fire. It is worth noting that when Nidhogg was pierced with the blade, it began growing a lava crust that expanded from the point of entry, namely it's tail. Known users include Cernunnos, who may have killed King Arthur with it, Mordred (the other person who might have killed King Arthur), Mars Ultor, Josh Newman (Marethyu), and Dr. John Dee. Joyeuse Joyeuse is the Sword of Earth, which is known to have been carried into battle by Charlemagne. It crushes mountains and makes people tremble. Durendal Durendal, the Sword of Air, was used by Roland. Durendal can also make powerful tornadoes with wind speeds of over 315 mph. It is also known as the indestructable sword Aether The sword of ultimate and complete power. Made by combining all 4 swords, is a hook currently held by Josh Newman(Marethyu), granting him ultimate power. Past Holders in the Books *Excalibur -Dr. John Dee then Josh Newman then Dr. John Dee *Clarent - Nicholas Flamel then Josh Newman (The Magician-The Sorceress) then Dr John Dee then Josh Newman (The Necromancer) *Durendal - Dr. John Dee (The Necromancer)+Sophie then Josh Newman (The Necromancer- The Warlock) *Joyeuse - Dr. John Dee (The Necromancer) then Josh Newman (The Necromancer)+Sophie Current Holder *Excalibur, Clarent, Durendal, and Joyeuse were melted together in the form of the Aether, as the Hook of Aether- Marethyu's (Josh's) Hook (The Enchantress) Picture Gallery Clarent.jpg|Clarent the Coward's Blade (Fire) Durendal.jpg|Durendal the Indestructible (Air) Excalibur1.jpg|Excalibur (Ice/water) Joyeuse.jpg|Joyeuse the Great (Earth) Category:Magic Category:Powers Category:Weapons Category:Four swords of power